Ham's Hot Doggeria
'''Ham's Hot Doggeria '''is the 4th game in the Hamcheese restaurant management game series. The game was first announced on August 29, 2019. It was released on TBA. Description It's opening day at Griller Stadium, where you're in charge of Hamcheese's famous hot dog stand! In Ham's Hot Doggeria you'll need to grill up juicy hot dogs, top them with a variety of seasonal condiments, and serve them to all of the rowdy fans. You'll also have your hands full popping up fresh popcorn and pouring refreshing drinks for your hungry customers. Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multitask to keep up with your orders. Keep the fans full and happy, cheer on your favorite team, and even take a swing in the Home Run Derby! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday hot dogs! As the seasons change at Griller Stadium, your customers will order their hot dogs with new seasonal ingredients and sides. You'll unlock new buns, drinks, popcorn, sauces, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors at the ballgame! And don't worry when the air gets chilly and the baseball season comes to an end -- Griller Stadium also hosts hockey games during the fall and winter for year-round excitement! Customers will occasionally bring you unique Special Recipes, which you can serve as the Daily Special at the hot dog stand! Each Special also has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. When you serve enough Specials to master that recipe, you'll also earn a special prize! Play as Taylor or Peggy -- or create your own custom character to run the hot dog stand! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Game Features * Hands-on hot dog shop in the Flipline Fanon universe! * Multi-task between grilling, topping, drinks and popcorn! * Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes! * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks! * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients! * Create a Custom chef and server! * Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers! * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips! * 123 customers to serve with unique orders! * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers! * Over 100 ingredients to unlock! * 7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday! Workers * Taylor * Peggy * Custom Worker Customers * Wendy (Tutorial) * James (After Tutorial) * Wally (Random) * Tohru (Random) * Olga (Random) * Skip (Random) * Pinch Hitwell (Day 2) * Sarge Fan (Rank 2) * Greg (Rank 3) * Carlo Romano (Rank 4) * Shannon (Rank 5) * Maggie (Rank 6) * Hacky Zak (Rank 7) * Vincent (Rank 8) * Mitch (Rank 9) * Franco (Rank 10) * Utah (Rank 11) * Chuck (Rank 12) * Alberto (Rank 13) * Connor (Rank 14) * Gremmie (Rank 15) * Marty (Rank 16) * Boomer (Rank 17) * Rico (Rank 18) * Indigo (Rank 19) * Lisa (Rank 20) * Sprinks the Clown (Rank 21) * Cameo (Rank 22) * Foodini (Rank 23) * Mary (Rank 24) * Deano (Rank 25) * Johnny (Rank 26) * Emmlette (Rank 27) * Hank (Rank 28) * Cooper (Rank 29) * Ivy (Rank 30) * Willow (Rank 31) * Boopsy & Bill (Rank 32) * Robby (Rank 33) * Rhonda (Rank 34) * Allan (Rank 35) * Sienna (Rank 36) * Ember (Rank 37) * Sue (Rank 38) * Timm (Rank 39) * Big Pauly (Rank 40) * Santa (Rank 41) * Moe (Rank 42) * Bruna Romano (Rank 43) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 44) * Cecilia (Rank 45) * Xolo (Rank 46) * Crystal (Rank 47) * Sasha (Rank 48) * Edna (Rank 49) * Yippy (Rank 50) * Scarlett (Rank 51) * Kayla (Rank 52) * Roy (Rank 53) * Cherissa (Rank 54) * Rudy (Rank 55) * Georgito (Rank 56) * Hope (Rank 57) * Doan (Rank 58) * Julep (Rank 59) * Ripley (Rank 60) * Cletus (Rank 61) * Wylan B (Rank 62) * Penny (Rank 63) * Mindy (Rank 64) * Hamcheese (Rank 65) Closers * Bertha (Monday) * Kenji (Tuesday) * LePete (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Whiff (Friday) * Xandra (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Holidays (TBA) Ingredients Sausages * Hot Dog (Start) * Italian Sausage (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 4) Buns * Regular Bun (Start) * Chicago Bun (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Day 2) * Pretzel Bun (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 29) * Hoagie Roll (Unlocked with Crystal at Rank 47) (TBC) Trivia * The Closers are the same as Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, Except they are in a different order. * This is the first Hamcheese game to have all Rank Customers finished in 24 hours. * Mindy doesn't favor Big Top Carnival despite it being a holiday in the game. Category:Games Category:Games by OfficialHamcheese